fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 7 - To the Surface
Chuck: "Candlehead!" But Candlehead didn't hear him and swam up to the surface. She just had to see where that shadow was coming from. What was that thing? Candlehead reached up to the ocean and gasped at what she saw. Candlehead reached to the surface, as she wiped beads of water dripping from her head. As she lifted her eyes to the horizon, she gasped. What she saw was a ship, rowing on the sea! There were also colorful fireworks dancing in the sky! Candlehead giggled for she had never seen such a happy and giddy sight before! Jay and Chuck popped up from the water. Chuck: "Candlehead, what - what are you-" he turned his head to see what the kid was looking at. Chuck: "jumpin' jellyfish!" Although he had never seen a human ship before either, Chuck had heard of them, and the stories of them were not good at all. Dying with curiosity and excitement, Candlehead dived forward and swam toward the ship. Chuck: "Candlehead, Candlehead! Please come back!" But Candlehead was now too far away to hear him. She looked at the ship again; she was getting closer. Candlehead dived again and finally made it to the ship! The little mermaid grabbed onto metal bars on the ship and took a peek through an opening hole that was built for rowboats. What Candlehead saw fascinated her! She saw a group of Push Pop sailors, having some kind of a jig. Some were playing live music, some were dancing. They all seemed to be having fun! There was also a certain orange creature, hopping up and down in rhythm to the music. Q*Bert was having so much fun, until he abruptly stopped. His long proboscis picked up a scent that seemed foreign to him. Q*Bert: "% &`!" Q*Bert got down to the wooden floor and sniffed around. He tries to find the source of this new smell. Candlehead saw Q*Bert, coming by and gasped in fear as she quickly hid from the opening hole. She slightly turned to see if Q*Bert was gone, only to have Q*Bert kiss her cheek by his proboscis. Q*Bert would have continued if it didn't hear his master's whistle. Swizzle: "Q*Bert, here boy." Q*Bert left Candlehead and gallantly hopped over to Swizzle. Swizzle peeked from behind to see where Q*Bert ran off to. She gently held her cheek where the creature kissed her. Q*Bert hopped over to Swizzle who was near the dancing floor. Swizzle: "Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Q*Bert?" Q*Bert hopped up and down and kissed Swizzle by his proboscis. Swizzle laughed, trying to put down Q*Bert. Swizzle: "Good boy." Candlehead's eyes widened when she laid her sights on Swizzle. He was tall, handsome, sturdy, and dressed in blue and with stripes. What caught her attention were his bright greyish-purple tint eyes. Candlehead began to feel dizzy and breathless. She smiled as she felt her heart pounding like crazy. Candlehead had fallen in love! Voice: "Hey there, sweetie!" The voice interrupted her thoughts. Candlehead turned to see that it was Charmy Bee from early this morning. Charmy: "Quite a show, eh?" Candlehead: "Charmy, be quiet! They'll hear you." She turned back to look at the handsome human. Charmy: "Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha." he plopped down next to Juliet. Charmy: "We're being intrepidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Candlehead closed his mouth so he wouldn't make a scene. Candlehead: "I've never seen a human this close before." she continued looking at Swizzle. He was now dancing and playing his clarinet to Q*Bert. Candlehead laid her head down with her arms folded. Candlehead: "Oh - he's very handsome, isn't he?" Charmy: "I dunno," Charmy looked at Q*Bert, whose saliva was dripping from his proboscis. Charmy: "he looks kinda orange and slobbery to me." Candlehead: "Not that one -" She shifted Charmy's gaze to the object of her affections. Candlehead: "the one playing the snarfblat." The music stopped when Felix announced for everyone's attention. Felix: "Silence! Silence! It is now my honour and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." Everybody cheered and whistled as they looked at Felix's huge present which was covered by a drape. Swizzle: "Ah, Felix - y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have." as he gave Felix a playful hit on the back. Which Felix didn't seem to like. Felix: "I know. Happy birthday, Swizzle!" As one of the sailors lifted up the drape, the crowd gasped horrified. It was a statue of Swizzle standing up very tall, dressed in traditional prince wardrobe (sword included), looking very cross. Swizzle frowned and raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Don't get me wrong, reader, Swizzle was grateful for Felix's thoughtfulness, but seriously? A statue? Of him? The statue made him look really pompous and silly. Q*Bert sneered at the present. He didn't seem to like it, either. Q*Bert: "% &`!" Not wanting to hurt Felix's feelings, Swizzle thought of the most polite thing he could say. Swizzle: "Gee, Felix." He cleared his throat Swizzle: "It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'. . . ." Swizzle wondered why would Felix think of this gift. It's not like it was meant to be a wedding present or anything right? Because it looked like the type of thing that a royal would get for his wedding; not his birthday. Felix seemed oblivious to Swizzle's lack of enthusiasm. Felix: "Yes," Felix carried a telescope. Felix: "I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . ." Swizzle: "Come on, Felix, don't start." He snatched the telescope from Felix as he walked over to the edge of the ship, where Candlehead and Charmy were located. Candlehead and Charmy quickly hid so Swizzle wouldn't see them. Swizzle: "Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Candy Crush, are you?" he looked at the sea through the telescope. Then, he tossed it back to Felix, who almost dropped it. Felix: "Oh, Swizzle, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Swizzle sat down on the edge of the ship. Swizzle: "Well, she's out there somewhere. I just - I just haven't found her yet." Candlehead smiled as she glanced up at Swizzle. Perhaps there is a chance for them! Felix: "Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." Swizzle: "Believe me, Felix, when I find her I'll know - without a doubt. It'll just - bam! - hit me - like lightning." As soon as he said it, thunder roared and lightning shot across the sky. A storm is coming! Swizzle became very worried. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction